koisome_momijifandomcom-20200213-history
Kotori Kasuga/Relationships
Tsubame Kasuga She is Kotori's younger sister. Due to their parents being gone from the household and Kotori having to go to work in order for them to have food for the table, she takes care of her siblings in their place. She makes phone straps for her sister, and even made one that resembled Shōta for her. She trusts her no matter what, and is a very dependable member of Kotori's family. Shōta Katsuragi In order for Kotori to gain one of the leading roles in Koisome Momiji, she used Shōta to throw off both the lead actresses' focus during their filming. To do this, she blackmailed Shōta with the pictures containing him and the two actresses and threatened him to expose it to the public in order to ruin their reputation. She then had him confess to her in front of the two actresses in order to throw them off their usual selves. From then on, she had Shōta accompany her during the filming sets in order to distract the Sana and Yui. Outside of work, Shōta became her personal lackey, having him accompany her for most of the time and do stuff for her. She had him accompany him for shopping one time, which lead to Shōta finding out about Kotori's living conditions, as well as her past. During one of her 7 Drops concert, a competitive colleague "happened to have her hand slipped and accidentally let go of Kotori's phone," which lead to the phone dropping to the river outside the building. She became distressed, and Shōta, who was outside, noticed that something dropped from the window of the building and found out that it was Kotori's phone. After finding out that she cherished the phone straps that were attached to the phone, Shōta willingly searched for the phone, and he was joined by Sana and Yui. As the day passed on however, rain began to pour and the current of the water became stronger, putting Shōta at risk. He eventually retrieved the phone, but he was almost at the brink of drowning. After this accident, Kotori decided to apologize to the three, and they all became good friends. It was also at this point that Kotori has probably developed her feelings for Shōta, due to his selflessness and honesty. Sana Shinomiya Sana was one of Kotori's targets of bringing down in order to get the main cast member for Koisome Momiji. In order to do so, she blackmailed Shōta who, at that time, had feelings for each other and made him confess in front of Sana. Kotori then continued to display her false affection towards Shōta whenever Sana and Yui are around them. This caused Sana to mess up a lot during the filming. However, this also helped Sana in some parts of the filming. Later on, after Yui and her decided that they should investigate their relationship further, they find Shōta in the river trying to find something, in which they decided to help. After Shōta nearly died during his search, Kotori decided to apologize to the three. They also found out that Kotori was not being treated fairly well by her agency and her group mates, and Sana offered to her to join her agency, which she declined. It was through this accident that they became friends. Later on, after Sana and Shōta finally were able to confess to each other about their feelings, Yui and Sana became distant from each other. Kotori decided to have the two make up, and the tension between the two finally cleared out. Yui Nanasato Yui was another target of Kotori to bring down in order to get the main cast member for Koisome Momiji in the event that Sana did not fall. She also tried to distract Yui through Shōta through her confession and act. She was, however, warned by her agency manager to watch her back when Kotori was around, and quickly grew suspicious of Kotori and Shōta's "relationship" and decided to investigate it with Sana. When they found Shōta searching for the phone strap in the river, she and Sana decided to help. Right after the incident, she finds out about Kotori's past and offers her to join her agency, but quickly changed her mind after looking at Kotori, saying that she would not qualify to enter. This is also the point where she becomes friends with Kotori. Later on, after Sana and Shōta finally were able to confess to each other about their feelings, Yui and Sana became distant from each other. Kotori decided to have the two make up, and the tension between the two finally cleared out.Category:Subpages Category:Character Relationships